


Slick

by Jay Tryfanstone (tryfanstone)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Milking, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Non Consensual, Omega Verse, Rimming, Snowballing, Translation in Korean, kinkfic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryfanstone/pseuds/Jay%20Tryfanstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/spnkink_meme">spnkink_meme</a>, original post <a href="XXX">here</a>.</p><p><b>Prompt: </b> I just want to see this scene written:<br/>After knotting Jensen, MC manhandles a dazed Jensen to sit on his lap, chest to back, and gets Jensen off again and again by just playing with his nipples, never even needs to touch his dick. Jensen's sobbing from over-stimulation but is too fucked out to have enough energy to push MC's hands away from his abused nipples. MC doesn't pull out after his knot deflates, just waits for the constant contractions of Jensen's ass to get him hard again before he starts round two. (OP lists option for J2 in comments.)</p><p><b>Kinks: </b>Knotting, dirty talk, nipple play, rimming, snowballing, milking, barebacking, a little bondage, hints of mpreg.</p><p><b>Warnings:</b> Omegaverse, and every single layer of dubcon that implies.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Slick

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to beta [doro](http://doro.dreamwidth.org/).
> 
>  _Slick_ 's the flip side to _[Not](http://tryfanstone.co.uk/not.htm)_.
> 
> This story is a bonus addition to the Ten Stories zine, and can be downloaded as a .pdf [here](http://tryfanstone.co.uk/tenstories.pdf) from 22nd July 2012. Please right click and download.
> 
>  

"You're so wet," Jared says. "I... have my fingers right there. Jesus."

His voice is tentative, and his fingers rub gently at Jensen's hole, slip there smooth with Jensen's slick, hesitating. It's not enough. Jensen shivers and moans and pushes back, spreads his thighs and arches his back, feels so wet and empty, "C'mon," he moans, knowing he's not going to get what he wants from his Beta co-star, but needing it anyway. "C'mon. More." It's hard enough letting Jared see him like this anyway, vulnerable, needy: so mortifying he hadn't been able to even say the words, just stripped down and rolled over and heard Jared's half-suppressed gasp. It's fucking obvious what's going on, he's in heat, and the slick at his ass marks him Omega. Not the careful, authoritative Beta he's spent his lifetime constructing, the mask he's never let slip, couldn't.

He's never gone into heat before, doesn't know what the hell happened: he's been taking suppressors since he was thirteen and they've never failed him until now. He couldn't have picked a worse time, a closed set, some fucking island off Vancouver. 

"Hey," Jared had said, catching him shivering and flushed, curled up on the floor of his trailer. "Ackles. What the fuck's wrong -" His nostrils had widened. "Oh," he'd said - so instantly aware of what was going down when it had taken Jensen himself hours to realize \- and then he'd said gently, softly, an embarrassed flush creeping over his face and his eyes darkening, earnest: "Want me to help? I... know what I'm doing, Jen." He's so brightly obliging, the sly tilt of his narrowed eyes familiar, Jensen's friend, his co-star. And maybe Jared has done this before, for some other closet case, a girlfriend, a lover.

Jared. Everyone's best friend. 

Jensen, desperate, said yes. He's regretting it now. The tip of Jared's finger teases, a quarter inch penetration that's nothing but an empty promise. Jensen's practically squirming on that one touch, but when he pushes back, Jared moves with him, and the hand that's holding his hips tightens. 

"Shouldn't we negotiate?" Jared says. "Isn't there a contract? How many fingers do you want, how far? No dick, right, Ackles?" There's an undercurrent to his voice that's dryly amused, far too in control for Jensen's liking. It sends a shiver of unease through Jensen's skin, but his senses are all over the place, he couldn't read an Alpha in heat if it was right under his nose. But he's the one in control, he asked for this.

He says, "More than I've got," twisting against Jared's grip, trying and failing to get any more than that teasing, stupid hint of the penetration he needs. He's dying here. He needs it so bad, wants Jared's scent clouding his head, Jared's thighs' hard muscle holding his knees open, Jared's hands pushing him down, making him take it, Jared's dick, Jesus - 

If Jared won't man up and shove his fingers exactly where they're needed Jensen will. He drops his shoulders on the sheets and reaches back, and behind him Jared's breath hisses through his teeth and, Jensen can't believe he's doing this, so shaming his face is on fire and he wants to curl up with embarrassment, but his ass aches and contracts and flutters, spilling slick, and Jensen arches his back and shoves his own - _fuck_.

"No you don't," Jared says. "Oh no." He's snatched Jensen's hand away, pins it down in the sheets, and Jensen yells and tugs and heaves but Jared's weight is immovable, his fingers biting. "If you come," Jared says, and there's a note to his voice Jensen's never heard before, deep and powerful. "You come on my dick," he says, and Jensen, fuck, Jensen's eyes open wide and his head's a mess of shit, shit, because that's not a Beta's voice, it's an Alpha's. He's... that's Alpha dick Jared's packing, already massive and hot and hard behind denim of his jeans, pressing against Jensen's ass. _Alpha_. 

"Oh Jesusfuck get off of me," Jensen yelps, but the gush of slick is mortifying and his knees slide further apart and his ass tilts, _presenting_ , his body a mess of need and want and his mind running in circles. Behind him, his fucking co-star, the fucking _Alpha_ he's invited into his bed _laughs_ , and for an instant there's a thumb at his hole, broad and hot and still not enough. He can't help the noise he makes or the way his ass chases that touch, out of control, _begging_.

"You want it that bad, Jen, you're gonna dance on my knot," Jared says, such an easy confirmation, like this is _nothing_ , as if Jared hasn't lied his way through the last ten years, as if Jensen isn't panting for his co-star's dick like the Omega slut he's spent his whole damn life trying not to be. But Jared's free hand is working at Jensen's back, the clink of his belt buckle and the whip of leather pulled out of belt loops loud and obvious, and all the choices Jensen's ever made have come down to this, the Alpha dick behind him. "No fucking contract," Jared says, sly and wicked. "Welcome to your biology, baby." He's laughing. He's still laughing when he leans forward - wicked slide of his dick up the crack of Jensen's ass, harsh denim and hard heat under it - and grabs Jensen's other wrist. Helpless, Jensen's face hits the sheets, his hands twisted behind his back. He struggles, his shoulders burning, his hands sweaty and fisted, but Jared's grip holds him down and leather pulls tight around his wrists.

"Not gonna get out of this one, Jensen," Jared says, muffled, the belt pulling tight. Jared's hands fumble, leather bites into Jensen's skin, his muscles bunch, the hairs on his forearms catching and pulling, but Jared's stronger. "You ever wondered what it was gonna be like, Alpha dick riding your ass? I'm gonna _own_ you," Jared says, and lets go.

Jensen can't. He struggles against the belt, tries to pull his wrists apart, pants into the sheets. It's so undignified - his ass is utterly exposed, his thighs beginning to ache, the tendons in his groin stretched tight, and Jared's just leaning back and watching the show. But Jensen - Jensen can't help it: he humps his ass, waves it in the air like a fucking flag, like an Omega desperate for a knot. Panting for one, his ass so wet slick's dripping down his thighs, his balls drawn up tight, his dick so hard it's waving under his belly and tapping against the sheets, precome drooling down the shaft of it, sticky, shaming evidence.

"Gotcha just where I want you," Jared says quietly. "Omega bitch. You want my dick, Jen? How bad? Gonna beg for it?"

"Fuck you," Jensen growls.

Jared's hands fasten on his hips, drag his ass further up in the air: Jensen's cock slaps against his own belly and wobbles, skin painfully tight now. "C'mon, Jen," Jared says to him, whispers. "How bad do you really want it? How hard? You really think I'm gonna give it to you just 'cause of your pretty ass and the smell of you right now? Beg me," Jared says, and leans forward. He's unzipped his jeans, and the metal of the zip drags over Jensen's thighs and his ass, cold hard bite of teeth, and the hard, heated line of his dick rides Jensen's crack crown to balls, easy slide. Jared's bending over, his elbows planting into the mattress on either side of Jensen's head, his chest heavy against Jensen's back and his bound wrists, stubble on it pricking against Jensen's skin, his chin pointed hard into the base of Jensen's neck. 

"Hormones must be going wild right now," Jared says, confidentially quiet, the rumble of his voice in his chest shivering through Jensen's skin. "Want me to knock you up, Jen? Fill you up, get my pup in your belly? Never gonna leave me then. Watch you swell, keep you barefoot and plugged, chain you to the fucking kitchen sink if I have to. Wanna have my pup tugging on your tits?" Jared's hand is hot, splayed over Jensen's flat belly and pressing up, like he's already full: then he tugs, hard, on Jensen's nipple, rolls it between finger and thumb, a warning shot of pain that jerks Jensen's cock and tightens his balls. "C'mon, Jen," he says, mouth wet and warm. "I know you want it. Show me." He bites down, all teeth and venom, and it hurts, it really fucking hurts, but it bucks Jensen's ass against that infuriating dick like his backbone's on a string held in Jared's hand. "Beg me," Jared says, and at last his voice is strained and his dick's leaking on Jensen's back, blood hot. 

When he pushes upright, Jared's hand is on the back of Jensen's neck, heavy and tight. "Come on, beg," Jared says. "Wanna watch you squirm on my dick. Try hard enough, it's yours." 

Jensen does. He's babbling into the sheet, "Fuck you, hate you so much right now, bastard, _bastard_ ," but he's pushing his ass up, pleading, and the head of Jared's dick is sliding against his hole. "Please," Jensen moans, wriggling, helpless, hips thrusting up, obscene. He's so wet, so empty. "Jared. Jay. Please!"

"Please, what?" Jared says, his hand on Jensen's ass and his fingers curled around his dick, holding it in place, so close Jensen's hole parts over the swollen head of it with every thrust and he can feel Jared's foreskin roll back. Jensen's feverish with want, shaking with it: his head rolls from side to side, his hands flex and fist in their bindings, he needs, so badly. His teeth are clenched.

Jared says, "Sweetheart."

"Get in me," Jensen manages. "Fuck me, fuck me hard -" He gets an extra inch, wails around it, his hole clenching and sliding around Jared's dick. Thicker than any toy he's ever used, hotter, living, unpredictable: Jensen gasps, fighting against Jared's hand and his weight, wants more. "Stick it in," he says, and barely recognizes the rasp of his own voice. "Please, Jay, please, I'm begging, I'll be -"

"Go on," Jared says, and his thumbs press down on Jensen's hole, either side of his dick, pull at the stretched muscle until it strains and hurts. When Jensen moves, his ass sucks at Jared's dick, wants more, but not even the head's fully inside. "You gonna be good for me? Take everything I got for you?" Jared says, and flexes, gives Jensen another half inch, pain flaring through his asshole for one shocking second as the crown pops his rim. It's still not enough, only a hint of the knot Jared's packing.

"I'll be so good," Jensen begs through gritted teeth, "I swear to you, I'll be good, fuck, please, Jay, I want. I need you," Jensen says, and knows his voice is little more than a wail. 

"Bitch," Jared says fondly.

He runs his free hand up the sweat on Jensen's back, drags his fingernails after and makes Jensen arch higher than he thought he could, thighs shaking. Jensen gets another half inch of fat, slick dick, can't hold his ass that high and loses it, sobbing.

"What the fuck... what the fuck do you want?" he manages. "Jay, _please_."

"My bitch," Jared says, sliding deeper. His hands change their grip. " _Mine_." It's a growl. "Swear it."

"Fuck _okay_ ," Jensen yelps.

Jared slams his dick home. All of it, every fat, gorgeous, heavy inch of it, merciless and exact, and Jensen screams at how fucking good it feels, at the relief and the pain and the pleasure so mixed his eyes blur and his back hunches and his hips buck up against Jared's and stop, jerking, fastened by Jared's hands. 

"Oh fucking hell yes," Jensen babbles, "Please Jay, so fucking good need -" He's mortified by the words coming out of his own mouth, bites down on the sheets and still begs for more. "Jay," he says, " _Alpha_."

"Babe," Jared says, all lazy amused pleasure, and pulls out, long and slow.

Jensen keens with the loss, still can't move, rolls his shoulders, tries to push back and can't, and Jared rubs soothing circles into his hips even as he nearly - nearly, so nearly, tip of his dick hesitating where Jensen needs him most - stops. Jensen can feel his own body betray him, flutter and cling and pull, so wet he's leaking around Jared's dick, for God's sake, he can _hear_ the bubble of his own slick above his own gasps. His insides feel hollow, empty, yearning: he wants so badly Jared's weight and heat, the breadth of him, wants it always, wants to hang off his knot and swell with his pup and fuck yeah, that's it, Jared, yes.

When Jared pushes back, he forces all the air in Jensen's body out with him, luxuriously vicious. "Jen. So tight," he says. " _Perfect_." 

And that's absolutely terrifying, the approval in Jared's voice, because Jensen wants to bask in the warmth of it, owned. He whimpers into the sheets instead, digs his fingernails into the palms of his hands and tries to remember who he is, and Jared's fingers slide around his neck just where an Alpha's collar would lie. 

"You were made for this," Jared whispers, bending over, his dick an unmoving, heated weight in Jensen's ass. "My dick in your ass. My knot. My come. My bitch. Hold onto yourself, Jen, I'ma gonna fuck you now." 

He does. Relentless, powerful, Alpha dick, everything Jensen's wanted and never allowed himself to have, and Jensen whines for it just like the bitch Jared's named him. It's utterly humiliating, miserable, and the hottest fuck he's ever had, nothing he'd asked for, nothing he'd expected, he'd never guessed -"Oh fuck," Jensen moans, and behind him Jared shifts an inch down and fucking _nails_ Jensen's prostate on every single damn thrust. Nothing he'd read, no porn he's watched, nothing compares to this, he can't see, he's gasping, the bed board's hammering at the trailer wall, the whole van must be shaking, there's no way everyone on set doesn't know what's going on - 

"Fuck yeah _take it_ ," Jared growls, and suddenly his hands are biting into Jensen's hips, holding him still. 

That's not just Jared's dick pushing into his ass, it's a half hard knot that still feels like Jared's trying to shove a fucking baseball in there. Jensen's asshole wasn't made to stretch that far, he's gonna fucking break, there's no way it'll fit. 

Jared howls. He fucking howls, when the knot goes in, when Jensen's hurting so bad and so good and can't fucking catch his breath and _still_ wants to move. He can't. He's knotted, absolutely helpless, owned, and Jared folds up over his back and pants happily in his ear. The whole crew on set must have heard the rebel yell of that howl, and Jensen cringes and shivers and pulls at the cruel, tight stretch of the leather around his wrists while his ass tries to close around the brutal mass of Jared's knot and can't. But his cock's shamingly, painfully hard, rolled against his belly, and his balls are throbbing, like all he's ever needed is Alpha dick shoved up his ass to make him the Omega bitch he's mocked and derided and lied about being.

"Knew you'd be good," Jared murmurs, heated and urgent, and his knot's still growing, massive, hard and so hot Jensen's ass burns around the bulge of it. "So fucking good, Jen." Lazy, Jared's hand slips down, tugs at Jensen's own cock. "C'mon," Jared says, hand slip-sliding on the precome that coats Jensen's skin. "C'mon then, come for me."

Inescapable, like he's tied to Jared's voice and not just his knot, Jensen does. It's crazy, white lights and blacked-out vision and pins and needles, and it fucking hurts, his cock jerking in Jared's hand and his ass clenching around Jared's knot. He sets Jared off too: the knot squeezes even harder and Jensen swears he can feel the jerk of it, the hot spurts of Alpha come flooding his ass, seeping down, soaking his balls, his thighs, the sheets. He's going to be smelling of slick and come for days, walking funny for weeks, and everyone's going to take one look at him and know he bent over for Alpha dick, took it hard and fucking loved it.

There's a reason he's never done this before.

Jared, bastard, takes his time undoing the belt, lazy git that he is, all blissed out. Fucking Alpha. "Eight fucking years," Jensen grumbles, rubbing at his wrists. "Eight years!"

"Yeah yeah," Jared mutters, rolls over with one big hand curled around Jensen's shoulders. "Talk later. Sleep now."

There's come still dripping out of Jensen's ass, he's gross and sweaty and on edge. He needs to be out of here yesterday. He needs to be flying out of the damn country. "Let go," he warns.

Eyes snapping up, Jared growls at him. " _Sleep_."

Jensen does.

He wakes up to the soothing stroke of Jared's hands on his skin, and for a moment, he relaxes into that touch, stretches and preens. It feels like - Jensen yelps. His ass, Jesus, his ass. "What the fuck -" he manages. "Jay, fuck -"

"Huh. Sorry. Does it hurt?" Jared says, all apologetic big eyes and smirk. "Roll over," he says, and drops a kiss on Jensen's shoulder, sweet and innocent, until he blows a raspberry on wet skin. "C'mon," he coaxes.

"I'm fucking _sore_ ," Jensen complains. "Seriously, Jay, I feel like I've had a baseball bat up my ass. I'm gonna be limping for days."

"I'll kiss it better?" Jared offers, conciliatory.

Jensen rolls over, huffing. "Don't touch my ass," he warns. "Jay, I'm telling you, don't -" He's thinking about packing, about calling the boat to pick him up. He needs to get the hell out of here, now, before this shit hits the internet. His career's shafted, contracts void, fuck, he's gonna lose the house without an Alpha co-sign - 

"Mmm," Jared says, and his weight settles between Jensen's legs, unaccountably spread. His hands are warm, pulling the cheeks of Jensen's ass apart, and his face prickles with stubble.

"Jay," Jensen says, sharp. He's filthy down there, still tacky with his own slick and Jared's come, and his asshole still feels both frighteningly lax and bitingly sore. 

"You look fucking used," Jared announces, on a note of deep satisfaction.

"I know that," Jensen says, and tries to squirm upwards and close his thighs.

"Nah, c'mon baby, don't do that, let daddy see," Jared croons.

The hands that had been gentle are gripping hard. Jensen can't move. "Stop it," he says, but he can feel the slick start to come, his ass awkwardly wet inside, although he's not leaking yet. "That's just disturbing."

"Huh," Jared says, the heat of his face warm against the inside of Jensen's thighs. His stubble scratches, irritating. "I had my dick right in there, Jen, don't think you've got much left to hide." He thumbs at Jensen's asshole, gently, but it still hurts and Jensen shivers.

"Babe," Jared says, muffled, and then the flat of his tongue licks up Jensen's crack, broad and wet and hot and filthy.

"What -" Jensen says, trying to sit up. "Jared. That's, fuck, that's, how can you, at least let me shower, Jesus -"

Jared's not listening. Jared's tongue wriggles and soothes, muscular, wickedly wet, stripes up Jensen's ass and worms into the sore folds of his asshole. He slobbers. He grins into Jensen's ass and bites, sharp stinging pain, at Jensen's asscheek and then he licks again -"Fuck, Jay, I mean it, that's _unclean_ , that's, holy _shit_ -" and sucks, eagerly, his own come and Jensen's slick out of Jensen's asshole, tongue working away at the rim of muscle hard and sore. "Oh Christ," Jensen says helpless, his hands fisting in the sheets and his hips rising. "I can't, Jay." 

But he can. His body shivers, begs, his thighs shake, his own slick and Jared's saliva gathers and pools and drips down his aching balls to the mattress. He's starting to feel empty again. It hurts, it's so filthy, it's the dirtiest thing anyone's ever done to him, and he wants it anyway. "Stop it," he says weakly, and Jared's finger slides in with his tongue and crooks down. Jared's got long fingers, and he knows exactly where to push, too hard, too soon, but there are sparks behind Jensen's eyelids and his whole body is arching off the sheets, his hole soaking, open and vulnerable and needy.

"Got what you need," Jared mutters, and shoves another finger in there in place of his tongue, licks around the knuckles of them and Jensen's ass. It's not enough. 

"Please," Jensen says. "C'mon," he mutters, "C'mon, c'mon." He's not expecting anything, not after the cruel tease that was last time.

"Slut," Jared says gleefully, pulls his fingers out with an obscene slurp, and slides up Jensen's back. His dick's a hot, blunt pressure against Jensen's asshole, but there's no resistance left in the muscle. Jared slides in on slick and saliva, nosing home, pushing his way inside Jensen's body and not stopping until the heavy, furred weight of his balls is pressed against Jensen's ass and his weight holds both of them down. This time, he's rocking his dick in and out of Jensen's ass, snatched inches, and Jensen squirms, feels the muscles of his ass spasm and cling, slippery with slick. Wants more, harder, humps his ass and his cock the bare inch he can between Jared's hips and the sheets, wanton and shamed.

"Settle down," Jared mutters into his ear, pointed chin tucked into the crook of Jensen's neck. "Take it slow. You'll hurt."

"Fuck you," Jensen says, succinct.

Jared laughs. "If you say so," he says, and pushes up. He pulls out fast and hammers back in again, wickedly, painfully hard, pulls out and does it again, again, again, too fast, too much, fucking jackhammer of a dick that owns Jensen's ass and makes him claw the sheets and hunch over with the want of it, the aching, miserable need that gnaws at his guts. Jared doesn't stop. Jared fucks him deep and hard and fast, relentless as a machine, and Jensen comes hard and wails, clenches around the dick that's still fucking him, hasn't even paused, as if Jared didn't notice or didn't care that Jensen's spent. Jensen's elbows have folded, his knees can't hold him up, and Jared's dick still hammers his ass. 

"Can't -" Jensen whimpers, and Jared heaves him up like a rag doll, sits him down with his thighs splayed apart and his head rolling on Jared's shoulder and Jared's dick pushed even deeper inside. Jared doesn't even miss a beat, hands forcing Jensen up and down by his hips, a grinding stroke that burns and aches. 

"Can," Jared says breathlessly, and then shifts his hand. He curls it around Jensen's spent, sorry, sensitive cock and pulls, fingers sliding through come. 

Jensen hears himself whimper, arches his back against the pain and hears Jared growl in satisfaction: Jensen's asshole hurts, aches, and then the pain's suddenly sharp again as Jared slams his half-hard knot through the sore, stretched muscle. It hurts so bad, the muscle quivering, flinching, trying to close and failing, forced wide by the base of Jared's cock. Eyes screwed up, teeth biting hard at his lip, Jensen pants and shakes, but Jared's long, quiet howl is utterly triumphant.

"Fuck yeah," Jared says, at last, and lets Jensen rest on his thighs, groaning. The swelling knot makes Jensen shiver, makes his ass ache, but Jared holds him down. Jared's breathing hard, groaning, he's going to come, soon - and then he gasps once, short and sharp. Come stings, hot and sticky, in Jensen's ass, Jared's knot pushing at his prostate, painfully hard. He can feel his ass walls tremble, try and contract and fail and try again, useless, around Jared's dick. Around his own cock, Jared's hand squeezes and tugs in painful counterpoint to the pulse of his knot. "Come for me," he says, wheezes, his voice high and tight as he comes himself. "C'mon, slut, show me what you got, betcha can, betcha got something left for me."

"Hurts," Jensen manages, his head rolling against Jared's shoulder and his eyes closed tight against the pain.

"Yeah, yeah," Jared mutters, but his hand shifts, splays over Jensen's belly and then inches up to his right nipple. It hardens under the push of his fingers, painfully taut. "Huh," Jared says, his voice intrigued, and then he licks his hand. His thumb pushes back, wet and cold, and then his fingers lock on and pull hard.

The pain, unexpected, makes Jensen squirm on Jared's knot, try and pull away, but he can't. Jared's got him good, knotted fast. 

"Mmm," Jared hums, and his fingers tighten again, plucking, sore now, a sharp, aching pain that still shivers down Jensen's spine to his balls. Makes Jensen think of a pup sucking there, tugging at sore cracked skin, a pup with sharp white teeth and Jared's eyes. His belly shivers, a dark surge of frightening need, everything he's terrified of feeling. But he's writhing, helpless, arching up into Jared's hands and down onto Jared's dick, and Jared's laughing a little, breathless. "Like it," he says, and then his other hand's on Jensen's left nipple, pulling and tugging in a rhythm that forces Jensen's back into a painful arch and makes his ass slip and tug at the hard bulge of Jared's knot. It hurts, aches, stings: Jared rolls both nipples between finger and thumb, pulls hard, and then lets his thumbnail press into the swollen flesh. Jensen yelps, stung, and he can feel his asshole spasm around Jared's knot as if the nerves are strung together.

"I'll get you clamps, next time," Jared promises, his voice wicked dark. "String weights off 'em, chain you down to the bed." His fingers push and press and then pluck, hard, stretching out Jensen's nipples further and faster than he can bear. 

"Can't \- Jay, please -" His voice is a broken mess.

"Bite you with them on," Jared says.

He buries his fingernails into flesh, such a bright pain that Jensen surges up into the pull of it, needing more, shoving himself down on that massive knot and up into Jared's touch, desperate and crazed. Jensen's going to come from this, going to make himself come, can't stop himself writhing and twisting under Jared's hands, panting.

The next time Jared's fingernails tear into his nipples Jensen does come again, almost dry and so painful he's crying. Bitter stinging tears to match the wicked sharp pain in his balls and his nipples, the defeated, flagging half-soft pulse of his cock and the biting pain in his ass as his body tries to buck and can't, tied by Jared's knot. Jared practically wrings the come out of him, his hands twisting and pulling.

Then there's nothing left in Jensen at all but a deep, drugging lassitude. He can't move, is only barely conscious of the knot that forces him open and the come and slick that's pushed out of his hole with every tiny contraction. Jared's hand holds him up, Jared's thighs hold his apart, Jared's fingers tug painfully at his swollen, wet nipples and his empty balls and roll the loose, hurting flesh of his cock in their grip.

"Reckon I could milk another one out of you?" he asks. "Love it when you come on my dick. Feels so damn good, you'll never know."

"Please," Jensen whispers, half asleep.

"Please what, babe?" Jared asks, his fingers pushing down to press around the sore rim of Jensen's asshole, stretched wide around the base of Jared's dick. His knot pulses inside, still contracting. "You want more?" His forefinger's petting at the muscle, wet with slick and come, pushing at it, wriggling.

"Jesus Christ, no!" Jensen says, waking up and trying to sit up and flailing, but Jared's got him pinned down and Jared's finger pushes and levers and forces itself inside Jensen's ass in a dull flare of pain. It slides in against Jared's knot, knuckles pushed against Jensen's prostate, and it's too fucking much, Jensen's body wasn't built to take this, he'll rip apart.

"Thought you liked it dirty," Jared says, and Jensen pushes weakly at the arm that holds him down and the one that flexes against his belly as that finger shifts inside him, crushed between his prostate and Jared's knot, wickedly, painfully intimate. He's got no strength left in him, he's utterly fucked out, totally limp in Jared's embrace: his thighs won't hold him up even if he splits his ass open dragging it off Jared's knot.

"One more, I swear," Jared whispers. "One more and I'll let you sleep. C'mon, Jen, babe, I know you can."

It's with absolute horror that Jensen feels his poor, spent cock twitch against his thigh. "I can't," he moans. "I can't. I can't." 

He's pushing back into Jared's chest now, twisting around the pain in his ass, looking for comfort in all the wrong places, but Jared's arm comes up and holds him tight and Jared croons into his ear, "So beautiful, Jen, so good, you're doing so well," even as his finger cruelly massages the last of Jensen's come out of his body. Slow, thin, it dribbles out of his soft cock onto his thighs, every drop a separate spasm of pain that matches the weak, failing contractions of his ass on Jared's knot.

Jensen thinks he blacks outs before it finishes, but he might just fall asleep. 

By the time he wakes up, he's knotted again. He doesn't even know if Jared ever pulled out: Jared's asleep, snoring into the pillow and dribbling on Jensen's shoulder, but his dick's wedged firmly in Jensen's ass. Tug and whimper and moan as he will, Jensen's not going anywhere: every pull at his abused asshole sends a spasm of pain shafting through his balls and his belly, as if half the nerves in his body have re-routed to his ass. He's stuck fast, caught, owned, and Jared isn't even awake. 

That's the first time he allows himself to weep, silently, over a lifetime of concealing what he is - he's not a Beta, never will be. And Jared's never going to let this one lie, it's the worst prank his co-star's ever pulled, the most successful, disastrous, devastating. He tries to stifle his tears, regrets every single greekphobic joke he's ever made on set, lies gasping into the muffling palm of his own hand, but Jared wakes.

Jensen's expecting mockery. It's nothing more than he's going to get the moment he limps out the trailer. Omega. Knotslut. Bitch.

But Jared pulls him into a massive, determined embrace and lets him cry, silent, unmoving. It's a rough, unwelcome comfort, but Jensen takes it, and he dozes with his cheek against the salt-wet pillow and the rest of him curled into the cradle of Jared's arms and his thighs. Jared smells of shampoo and soap, but Jensen's itching with dried sweat, his come still splattered sticky across his chest and dried in thin dribbles down his belly, the hairs in his inner thigh catching against the tacky spill of his slick and Jared's seed and his ass cheeks wet inside. His ass feels loose and sodden, but the heavy thrust of Jared's dick is an almost comfortable weight, his knot solidly present. Jared must have got up and showered, come back and opened Jensen up and fucked himself inside like he's got every right, like he can roll Jensen over and shove his knot in there without even asking. Any time he wants.

 _Alpha_.

"Jay?" Jensen whispers, cautiously.

"Yeah, I know," Jared says, slow and deep. "Think I'ma gonna let you go now?" His hand slips down, curls warm around Jensen's belly. "Every fucker'll know you've been bred," he says, drowsy, content. 

The bite on Jensen's shoulder aches, hard. 

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> Within _Slick_ :
> 
>   
>  _* Ever since Jared read that article about exactly what kind of long-term damage black market suppressants can do to an Omega, Jensen's have been coming on prescription from the Padalecki family doctor. It's been over six years but Jensen still doesn't know that, back in Texas, he's a registered, chipped, collared Padalecki Omega, show name Jensen Ross Smeckles Padalecki-Ackles._   
> 
> 
>   
>  _* Yup, he's been taking placebos since they got on the ferry. He doesn't know that, either. But it's about time - they're not getting any younger, there's enough money in the bank, Jensen's never gonna get his hands on a morning-after pill stuck on some island in Vancouver Sound - and Jared's tired of waiting. He wants Jensen wearing Jared's collar like it's been there all his life and a pup with Jensen's freckles and his grin._   
> 
> 
>   
>  _* Jared likes to tell himself that a summer pup's a really practical idea. It'll give Jensen time to get over the birth before they shoot season nine. But there's a sneaky part of him that badly wants to see Jensen waddling onto stage on the post-season con circuit, when everysingle person out there will know that the pup he can't hide is Jared's. Jared figures he's gonna be giving a lot of foot rubs. That's okay._   
> 
> 
>   
>  _* Jensen's gonna kill Jared when he does find out. Jared's only hope is to keep Jensen so fucked out and happy he doesn't notice. Jared's Mom thinks he's an idiot and should sit Jensen down and tell him everything._   
> 
> 
>   
>  _* Jared's Mom is probably right._   
> 
> 
>   
>   
>     
>   
>    
>  
> 
> Choosy Cloud translated this story into Russian - you'll find it [here](http://choosycloud.diary.ru/p181970888.htm) on diary.ru. Registration needed for this one. Ruth translated into Korean, [here](http://blog.naver.com/orlijah/40176187656), and mansongyunye into Chinese - [here](http://www.wincesttm.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=8216&extra=page%3D1), registration needed. Please consider feedback to the translators!  
> 


End file.
